


Boytura

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: July Batch 2020 [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Corruption, Genderswap, Moral Degeneration, Transformation, female to male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Heroines find themselves turned into despicable boy villains and struggle against their new fates, without much hope.
Series: July Batch 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938997
Kudos: 6





	Boytura

**Author's Note:**

> For Duwang.

To serve and protect. That was what the Natura Couleur was formed to do. Serve the people of the City of Équilibre, and then protect them from the ones that wanted to do them harm. Simple stuff, if you had to break it down like that. Not so simple when everything and everyone from the deepest and darkest pits of the world wanted to ruin your life and everything you held dear.

No matter how many villains the Natura beat down with their abilities, another five stood up where the last one had been. It was never going to end, but that's why they kept on fighting. They were never going to give up, as long as the five of them could defend humanity, it’d be alright!

At least, that’s what they thought. But then, after defeating a strange woman that seemed to reflect them against her skin, they felt something strange building within their bodies. They originally thought it wasn’t anything terrible, maybe a bit of a stomach ache from the meal they had shared days before. None of them realized that it was far worse than any pain or illness they had ever endured.

If only they had noticed the subtle differences in their reflections. The lack of femininity. The way all five of them embraced masculinity in their own way… then they would’ve realized what happened the day after, when each of them screamed in turn…

“This… This is…” Natura Vert muttered, having made it to their conference room first. She was clad in nothing but a single leotard, a far cry from the uniform that she usually wore. It did nothing to hide anything on her body, since it was too tight. Far too tight, especially around her crotch…

As she drew another breath, she could feel the sweat slowly running down her face… She didn’t like what had happened to her. And all of it coalesced around the bulge near her crotch. The bulge that had robbed her of her true femininity.

In the span of a single night, the green heroine had turned into a boy. A feminine one, but ultimately male. All of that masculinity focused on the utterly pitiful thing hanging between his thighs…

“Vert! VERT!” Another voice echoed through the conference room as the blue-haired Natura Bleu rushed inside, her face paler than ever… and who could blame her, considering she was suffering from the very same thing that her teammate was?

The main difference between the two heroines was not their genders, as they were both the perfect example of a pair of boys that had terrible dress sense. Tight leotards that clung snugly to their cocks, regardless of the size hidden beneath. No, the main difference laid in their chests, where Bleu was lucky enough to keep his breasts… Although, now they just looked out of place more than anything.

“I can hear you, Bleu. You don’t…” Vert sighed as he swiveled around in his chair, wincing as he felt the gentle air brushing against his bulge. “How’s the others..?” He asked, blushing from top to bottom as he did his best to avoid touching that sensitive spot between his legs…

The blue-haired hero nodded as he stood up, blushing as his breasts bounced with wild abandon. Compared to when he was still a girl, his breasts… well, they were as big as his head. And it took some time to get used to, as none of them even had breasts close to this big before. Even Noir, the strongest and tankiest of the lot, had breasts that were more like muscles. Not big, supple, milky mounds like the ones hanging off her chest…

“R-Right, they… They’re… I…” He muttered, only to squirm as a few droplets of milk squirted out from the spot where his nipples were brushing up against the tight fabric. “They’re… about to be here…” He continued as he lumbered his way towards one of the chairs, sharply breathing as he tried to suppress the flow…

As if on cue, the other three heroines made their entrance. Each at their own pace, of course. Because while the genius and the dignified ones among them were rightfully broken in by their transformation and currently controlled by their cocks, the other three were each dealing with the situation differently.

The aforementioned Natura Noir was the first one to arrive, and much like Bleu, she didn’t seem to be too thrilled by what had happened to her. Like the others, she had lost her feminine gender and was left with a malignant growth between her thighs, a sign that she was now a he. But that was just the start.

He had unfortunately been awake to see the process happen, causing him to mourn the loss of his muscled body. In exchange, all of that strength drained its way into his ballsack, making it grow and grow. It got to the point where his leotard would’ve ordinarily snapped, but instead as it felt like the fabric was about to tear itself apart, it reformed and covered the entire thing, squeezing it tighter than ever before. Something that had made him cum, and even caused him to cum as he kept on walking.

“Preseeennnttt…” Noir muttered under his breath as he waddled over to a chair, cum dribbling down his thighs as he took a seat. He didn’t like any of this…

A scoff echoed through the air seconds later as the sound of heels rung around their heads. “Gosh, Noir, can’t you keep yourself together?” A bitchy voice said as the owner made their entrance, and what an owner it was indeed…

Natura Blanc, the most wholehearted and kind of the five of them, had experienced the hardest transformation. Her pure skin had turned a deep brown, complete with golden lipstick and eyeshadow accentuating her body. Or rather, his body. It even extended to his leotard, which had a couple of golden streaks running along it, especially the ones that rubbed up against his cock…

Compared to his friends, he had been blessed. Instead of ending up with tools that were utterly unusable due to their sensitivity, Blanc had gotten a cock that was about the size of his torso. It wasn’t sensitive, and it filled him with confidence. All of this meat was his, and he could do whatever he wanted with it…

His personality, however, was the worst of all. That confidence had gone to his head, and made him a bit of a brat. Thinking he owned the place. Considering the size of his junk, he had the right idea.

“To think I’m partners with you three, you’re all pathetic. Hmph!” The scoffing brat cried out as he jumped into a seat of his own, crossing his legs as he waited for the final arrival. “Rouge better have a good explaination for all of this. Otherwise I’m going to make one of you three bend over and make me cum! Got it?!” He shouted, making all three of his friends nod. Not because they wanted to, but because of the presence the boy had…

Speaking of the devil, the last member of the Natura made her grand entrance. Or rather, his grand entrance. Unlike the rest of them, he had taken the time to put on a different outfit, something that more properly suited his new look.

Natura Rouge, the leader of the Natura Couleur, was normally a levelheaded but well-intentioned woman. Now? He was a boy wearing nothing but a tubetop and a pair of shorts that were being swallowed up by his fat ass. He licked his lips as his heels clacked against the ground, giggling while taking a seat… Because he knew that he couldn’t fight back, he didn’t even try. He was going to enjoy this for all its worth, regardless if he could turn back or not.

“G-Great, you’re just as insane as Blanc…” Vert muttered, gasping and blushing more intensely. He wanted all of this to stop… Or at least, somebody that he could blow all his loads into...

Bleu did his best to cover up his breasts even as they continued to leak. Even if it felt good, he didn’t really like it. Maybe if there were somebody that could help him…

“There has to be something we can do, right..?” Noir muttered as he looked towards Blanc, only to receive an icy glare in return. Something that made his oversized balls squelch with delight, showing just who wore the pants in their little relationship.

Another huff escaped the white-haired boy’s lips as he crossed his legs. “Rouge! Explain what we’re supposed to be doing! Otherwise I’m going to come over there and ram this entire fat stick up your ass!”

The fat-assed redhead just kept on grinning from ear to ear. “Dunno. Maybe we’re just supposed to enjoy ourselves?” He chimed, all while rubbing his hands against his hips in glee…

As the five argued amongst themselves, a small spout of darkness emerged in the middle. They had seen it before, but they didn’t care much for it at this point. Even if they knew it was troubling…

“I see the five of you’ve gotten used to your alternative selves, Natura.” The voice of their arch nemesis, Tenebris, echoed throughout the room, while being amplified through the dark spout. “Not that you’d know they were alternatives. All of you have been focused on the sum of your parts, not how they came to be.”

The five of them swore they could hear a subtle laugh from the spout before it continued. “Your bodies came from a world where the five of your fell to me in your early days. To mock you all, I took away your feminine aspects and amplified any and all masculine elements, turning you into the five Naughties. Perhaps if you try to cling to your former selves, you’ll be able to return to normal…”

“I cast a doubt on this, and pray that you’ll find joy in your new hellish existence, Natura Couleur!” Tenebris’ laugh echoed further as the darkness went away, leaving the five to look at one another with varying reactions…

They were going to prove her wrong, in each their own way. They… They weren’t going to lose and become villains!

\---

At least, that’s what the five of them believed. They didn’t think they’d fall prey to the needs of their bodies this quickly, nor did they imagine what their bodies truly wanted…

Vert, the first to arrive and try to rationalize things, had been the first to fall. Once he had been isolated, strange boys started circling around him. Boys that wore the same kind of leotard that he was. Which could only mean that they were minions that Tenebris had deemed useful for his cause… 

He tried to shoo them away, but they insisted on staying with him. Whether he wanted it or not. And they were very persuasive, as they each used their delicate hands to stroke him to orgasm. Not that they needed to be thorough or anything, given the quick-shot nature of his cock.

Little by little, Vert’s mind faded into the darkness growing within. In his place, a fiend that craved attention and boys his age… no, just boys in general, piled all on top of him, came to the forefront. He knew what he wanted, and he was going to get it. Even if he had to turn people into boys too…!

A wicked smile crossed the boy’s face, signifying his fall…

\---

Bleu wasn’t far behind him, because the boys that Tenebris had decided to send him were far too nice. Far too easy to please, and far too difficult to say no to.

They were all wearing overalls, complimenting his enormous boobies and the fat bulge hidden behind his leotard. So much so that they couldn’t help themselves from asking for a drink. They had acted so nicely that the blue-haired hero couldn’t stop himself from saying yes…

And that’s when his fall started. They latched onto every hole he had. His nipples. His cock. All three were drained in instants, and as soon as they were empty, they filled back up. Not naturally, but rather by draining any thoughts that he had. The more he shot out, the less light was available upstairs, leaving the former hero dimwitted and needing more…

His minions were more than happy to shut him away behind a pen, turning him into one of the cows that would supply Tenebris’ troops with nutrients. Just as he was meant to be…

A docile smile crossed the boy’s face, emphasizing his fall…

\---

Noir had been stripped of all of her strength once she transformed, leaving the poor boy helpless in the face of danger. Something that Tenebris was happy to enlighten him about, considering that she still harbored a grudge over their shared element.

While the minions that she had sent to Vert and Bleu were helpful in their own way, turning the former into a pervert and the latter into a docile boy-cow, the ones that she had sent to the black-haired fat-balled boy were anything but helpful.

They were big. They were strong. They were everything that he wasn’t. Making it easy for them to just hoist the poor kid into the air and lock him into a vice in the ceiling, causing him to dangle around with the weight of his balls pulling him down…

Only then did they go to town on said balls. Launching punch after punch, rippling pleasure coursing through the unfortunate boy’s body. Because while the things were ultimately and intensely sensitive, they weren’t able to be punctured or broken in any way. This meant that they could endure endless amount of punishment…

Punishment that his mind could not, as their constant and endless use of his balls as a speedbag was enough to break Noir. Now, he was just a piece of equipment that his ‘minions’ used on their days off. They even found it funny whenever he squirted, really rubbing in how useless he had become.

A pitiful smile crossed the boy’s face, a relic of his fall…

\---

Blanc had already fallen, thanks to all of the pride he had gained from that fat cock between his thighs. Why should he ever care about anybody else when he had that mad thing?

Even the minions that he were sent weren’t anything but meat to him. He forced himself upon them, shoving his enormous spear of a cock straight through them, using them as proverbial onaholes in the process. And yet that wasn’t enough, as he continued to complain and complain until the cows came home…

He couldn’t be stopped, as his bloated boys brought him more and more toys to break… Because otherwise, he’d just break them again. Until they were nothing more than ‘condoms’ laying in the corners of his room.

A bratty smile crossed the boy’s face, beckoning his fall.

\---

Finally, there was Rouge. The leader of the lot. The one that had ultimately given in and gone with the flow. He knew that he couldn’t do much after being afflicted with the curse that had been slapped onto all of them, so he just decided to have a bit of fun.

And what fun he had, once Tenebris’ boys arrived. They thought they could play around with him, how adorable. Shame they crumpled before him, especially once he placed that fat ass straight on their faces.

Seeing them melt into total devotion while stuck in between that tiny space between the ground and both buttocks… it was delightful. Especially as he ground his heel into their pathetic little bulges. The squirts that left their cocks… It was enough to make him all jittery inside.

His inner sadist had awakened, as he made toys out of his minions. He didn’t care that he had turned to villainy in the process, because he couldn’t fight back. He was just going to enjoy it all…

A confident smile crossed the boy’s face, embracing his fall.

Thus, Natura Couleur all fell. Whether to their minions, the pleasures, or their own wills. In their place, new villainous boys entered the scene… fulfilling the usual routine. When one villain was struck down, another five would emerge…

Équilibre’s future was looking grim, as its greatest defenders were now the ones hounding it…


End file.
